


Now More than Ever

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime Dub, Conversations, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Moving On, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Do you ever wish you’d done things sooner?”
Relationships: Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	Now More than Ever

"Do you ever wish you'd done things sooner?" Serenity asked, as she felt Téa run her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes in bliss. "I don't know, maybe you could practice dueling, along with your dancing."

Téa looked down at Serenity, her head in her lap, and she chuckled. "You really think so?"

Serenity nodded. "I know so. You have the skills and the experience to do so."

The brunette smiled, but she shook her head. "It's alright. I liked dueling, but what I really want to do is to be a dancer. I've definitely achieved that, more or less. We still duel, a little bit." Tea opened her eyes and gave Serenity a loving smile.

"I think I did more when I was in high school than nearly anyone else had their whole lives. And when our lives were on the line every other day or month, I realized… that wasn't what I wanted."

She took a deep breath, and for a moment she smelled sweat and fear before the familiar sweet scent of Serenity replaced it. "You and me, we get to help the world in so many better ways. Bringing support to our friends, our loved, and those who need it, that's what we do best. If we need support in return, we deserve it."

Taking those words to heart, Serenity lifted herself up on the couch to face Téa, and then hugged her close, burying her face in the brunette's hair so that her voice came out half-muffled. "And you're okay with that? Being there for people and fulfilling your dream to be a dancer."

Téa giggled. "Yes, I am, and just being with you is enough to make life worthwhile."

"Okay." Serenity leaned away, smiling softly. "I love you, Téa."

"I love you too, Serenity." She kissed the redhead and then pulled away, jumping to her feet and holding out her hand. "Alright. What do you say you and I get some fresh air, huh?"

"Sounds good to me."

Now more than ever, both of them knew that they were happy just as they were.


End file.
